<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непокорные by Oriona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282246">Непокорные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona'>Oriona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriona/pseuds/Oriona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Двое наемников из разных команд составили друг другу компанию в попытке сбежать с той бестолковой войны, куда контракт привел их по незнанию.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Через пару миль они пристрелят друг друга</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/387338">The Defiant Ones</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective">AnnetheCatDetective</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Название произведения действительно повторяет название фильма 1958-го года «The Defiant Ones».</p>
<p>Написано от первого лица (от лица Шпиона).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Воды? — я помахал контейнером с водой.<br/>Он отрицательно качнул головой:<br/>— Не. Держи пока у себя. Я в порядке.<br/>— Ну… не забудь сообщить, если передумаешь, — пожал плечами я.<br/>Мы шли по железнодорожным путям. Он бросил свои слишком прозрачные попытки держаться позади меня, и теперь я мог лицезреть его спину во всей красе — не пытаясь при этом вогнать в нее нож. Ощущение для меня непривычное, но, если игнорировать пустынный зной, отнюдь не неприятное.<br/>Он держался настороже, как хищник. Не измотанный или загнанный в угол — под палящим солнцем мы шли от силы пару часов — просто… он пригибался периодически к земле, окидывал быстрым взглядом линию горизонта, щурился, словно в состоянии боевой готовности; рука крепко сжимает винтовку.<br/>Мы остановились, пройдя еще какой-то бесконечный отрезок пути, и он снял шляпу. Ненадолго, для того только, чтобы обмахнуться ею. Затем, вернув шляпу на голову, он молча протянул в мою сторону руку, и я отдал ему воду.<br/>Он глотнул, вернул мне:<br/>— Пей.<br/>Я послушался.<br/>— Как скажешь, человек с ружьем.<br/>Он фыркнул. Отлично осведомленный, что у меня тоже может иметься при себе оружие — и что я держался в опасной близости за его спиной последние… несколько миль, пожалуй.<br/>— Выпей еще, — кивнул он на флягу.<br/>— Нам не нужно придержать воду на потом?<br/>Он отрицательно мотнул головой:<br/>— Распространенное заблуждение. Нет. Обезвоживание наступит быстрее, если ограничивать себя до того, как начнешь поиски нового источника воды.<br/>— А мы сможем его найти? Вокруг нас не то, чтобы… десятки прохладных горных ручьев…<br/>— Мой рекорд — неделя. Неделя в пустыне, без моего фургона. Только я, две канистры, зажигалка, ружье и нож.<br/>— Да, но у нас только одна канистра. И нас двое.<br/>— Что ж, у меня все еще имеются при себе винтовка и нож. А у тебя?<br/>— Нож. Есть, — согласился я, доставая нож. — Зажигалка. Больше ничего, что могло бы пригодиться в данной ситуации.<br/>— При таком раскладе я лучше умру, пытаясь выбраться, чем вернусь назад.</p>
<p>Мы путешествовали вместе. У нас не было друзей среди наемников наших команд. И никакого желания оставаться вовлеченными в войну, все больше и больше напоминающую какую-то нездоровую игру. Я даже не пытался заговорить об этом с остальными. Подозреваю, что он, возможно, пробовал кого-то уговорить из своих. Впрочем, не думаю, что он был с ними настолько близок. Но, по крайней мере, никто из его команды его не сдал. Профессиональный риск, и все же…<br/>— Глянь туда, — он указал на некую постройку, возвышавшуюся чуть в стороне от железнодорожных путей. — Пошли.<br/>Я следовал за ним. С тех пор, как я сбежал, другого выбора у меня, в общем-то, не было. Я хотел выжить. Конечно, я хотел выжить. Но я не был готов к… обширности этого выживания. На базу я попал через телепорт, как и все мы, собственно. Железнодорожные пути, впрочем, я мог бы найти и самостоятельно. И даже мог бы идти по ним до тех пор, пока не встречу населенный пункт. И умереть задолго до того, как встречу.<br/>Постройка оказалась деревянным зданием, размером с небольшой дом, пожалуй. Она возвышалась над землей, опираясь на сваи, уходившие глубоко в песок. Мы поднялись по расшатавшимся ненадежным ступенькам, которые окольцовывали здание по периметру, и вышли к двери.<br/>— Интересно, почему оно брошено? — Он немного осмотрелся.<br/>— Вообще, оно похоже… хм, похоже на постройки рядом с нашими базами. Только его как будто не достроили.<br/>— Видно, решили, что им хватит. Или что оно слишком близко к тем, откуда мы свалили.<br/>Будут ли нас искать за то, что мы «свалили»? Имеет ли это для них значение? Может, так даже лучше. В любом случае, пока ты рядом с базой, ты защищен и можешь вернуться. Но если ты убегаешь в пустыню… полагаю, здесь смерть становится перманентной. Даже если нас выследят и убьют наши собственные напарники. Иначе какой смысл? Мы просто снова попытаемся удрать.</p>
<p>Внутри было темно и пыльно. Прохладно — по сравнению с пеклом снаружи. Какие-то ящики валялись тут и там.<br/>— Что если до ближайшего населенного пункта больше недели пути? Твой фургон взорвался. Нет больше убежища, куда можно вернуться. Остались только…<br/>Он смерил меня взглядом:<br/>— В таком случае, я побью свой рекорд. Это ваш Демо взорвал мой фургон, так что нечего тут жаловаться.<br/>— Не я велел ему его взорвать. Меня вообще там не было, когда это случилось. Я в это время был в вашем… эээ… выполнял свою работу. Точно так же, как ты выполнял свою.<br/>— Слушай… ладно, неважно это все, — он вздохнул, задумчиво потер переносицу. — Сейчас мы тут вместе — и должны держаться вместе. Я хочу сказать… наша вражда — часть той жизни, которая осталась в прошлом.<br/>— О, меня можешь не бояться, — я поднял руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони. — Какая вражда? Ты мне нужен, чтобы выжить. У меня очень четкая мотивация не убивать тебя.<br/>— Замечательно, конечно, но я не об этом. Я хочу сказать… ты должен доверять мне.<br/>Я посмотрел куда-то в сторону:<br/>— У меня вообще нет привычки доверять. Кому бы то ни было.<br/>— Но я нужен тебе, чтобы выжить, — напомнил он.<br/>— Нужда не значит доверие.<br/>— Я знаю, что делать, а ты — нет.<br/>— Это не меняет…<br/>— Короче, если я скажу тебе что-то сделать… — он снова тер свою переносицу, в явном раздражении.<br/>— Конечно, с этой точки зрения — ты главный. Ради выживания, все такое.<br/>— Хорошо. И поэтому нужно, чтобы ты мне доверял, ясно? Я не собираюсь избавляться от тебя… без причины.<br/>— А это бы упростило тебе задачу, — я дернул плечом. — У тебя было бы в два раза больше воды. И я бы не задерживал тебя. И…<br/>— Нет. Если они знают, что мы ушли, и если за нами погоня, ты… короче, ты единственный, кто прикрывает меня. Я вероятно и нужен тебе больше, чем ты мне, но для меня ты в любом случае… полезен. И сними уже эту чертову тряпку.<br/>Я колебался пару минут — на базе доходило до того, что я даже спал в балаклаве — но, в конце концов, обстоятельства изменились, и я капитулировал. Прикосновения воздуха к коже показались прохладными и до того приятными, словно само небо спустилось поцеловать выходца ада. Я проследил, как он снимает жилет, и тоже снял с себя верхнюю одежду, оставшись в одной рубашке.<br/>— Спи. Лучше момента не найти. Кто знает, когда еще нам повезет так удачно устроиться. Может, никогда. Даю тебе три часа, затем бужу.<br/>Я немного поежился, раскладывая пиджак на полу, но лучше испачкать пиджак, чем ложиться спать в пыль на плохо подогнанные доски. Повозившись и соорудив себе очень плохое подобие подушки, я улегся.</p>
<p>Затем смотрел, как он бродит по комнате. Надо сказать, прежде я никогда не удосуживался понаблюдать за ним, воспринимал как угрозу — и все. Избегал или убивал. Оказалось, он не просто ходит туда-сюда, он крадется. В движениях — расчетливая экономия и осторожность, напоминающая кошачью. Передо мной настоящий охотник, и если кому и доверять свою жизнь в данных обстоятельствах… что ж, бывший враг или нет, но он сейчас — лучшее, что могло со мной случиться.<br/>Было еще кое-что. Что-то, вроде восхищения, коего я, как мог, избегал уже очень долгое время. Потому что людей моей профессии, как правило, оно ведет к смерти. О, нет, часто я нарочно стремился пробудить в себе это самое… восхищение. Жизнь монаха совершенно точно не по мне. Но люди, с которыми я спал, были людьми привлекательными в самом прямом, в самом явном смысле этого слова. Прекрасные женщины, чаще всего такие, что были заинтересованы в моей персоне куда больше, нежели я — в их. Или не прекрасные, у которых имелось то, что было мне нужно. В общем, физиологическая разрядка или безобидные развлечения. Но очень много воды утекло с тех пор, как я в последний раз чувствовал сильное желание.<br/>Я никогда не желал кого-то, кого не мог получить.<br/>Нет. Однажды желал. Мне было не то пятнадцать, не то шестнадцать. Уже тогда я знал, что буду шпионом. Мои наклонности проявились в самом раннем детстве. Когда мне было семь, я пробрался доставить кое-какое сообщение, и это было во времена Оккупации, и та история, я думаю, вполне могла повлиять на выбор моей карьеры. Но, в любом случае, когда мне было пятнадцать, или шестнадцать, казановой я не был, хотя пару девочек очаровать мне удалось, чем я был вполне горд, однако…<br/>Он был парнем. Худой, загорелый, очень красивый. Говорил с явным бургундским акцентом, впрочем, я так тогда и не понял, откуда именно он был родом. Его умение соблазнять равнялось моему. Он так же, как и я, смотрел прежде всего на внешность, правда, вовлекался в отношения с куда большим пылом, чем я. Он действительно влюблялся в свои увлечения. И не смотрел на меня.<br/>И этот не посмотрит.<br/>К черту все.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Всю мою жизнь я был немного не в себе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Автор приносит извинения за свой французский.<br/>Переводчик тоже приносит извинения: тут было невозможно удержаться и не перевести пометку автора именно так.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я проснулся за секунду до того, как он коснулся меня, но продолжал притворяться спящим, пока он не тронул мое плечо. Он не пытался трясти меня, чтобы разбудить. Оставался на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вероятно, предполагая, что моя реакция может обернуться ножом в спину.<br/>Что нельзя считать полностью несправедливым опасением.<br/>Действительно несправедливым было то, как сильно это краткое прикосновение на меня повлияло. Дело не только в нем, хотя не отрицаю, что для меня он привлекателен, и я не стану унижать нас обоих попыткой обмануть себя. Но, по большей части, все дело было в том, что с тех пор, как я поселился в этой пустыне, подписав контракт, я никому не позволял дотрагиваться до себя. Самым похожим на дружеский контакт оставался обязательный медицинский осмотр. Кроме него — насилие. И я пробыл здесь достаточно, полагаю, чтобы прикосновения, которые не причиняют боли, вызывали смешанные чувства. Я истосковался по ним. Больше, чем даже мог себе представить, я жаждал ощутить какой-нибудь незамысловатый дружеский жест. До всего этого, до пустыни и всего остального, я никогда не был тем, кого можно назвать чувствительным или сентиментальным. Даже сейчас — не то, чтобы мне хотелось бегать и обниматься со всеми подряд, нет. Но хотелось бы думать о том типе приятельских отношений, которые включали бы в себя дружеское похлопывание по плечу — или протянутую руку помощи упавшему.<br/>— Проснулся? — спросил он.<br/>— Да… Спасибо.<br/>— Поднимайся, — он протянул мне руку, и на секунду я уставился на эту руку в неверии. — Что?<br/>— Ничего. Я просто… не ждал помощи, — и ради всех святых, вот тут сейчас не надо ничего о том, что он, наверное, способен читать мысли. И без того все достаточно запутано.<br/>— Разбудишь меня, когда солнце сядет, — он устроился поудобнее, подложив себе одежду. — Выпей воду, что осталась. Я нашел место, где пополнить запасы перед тем, как дальше двинемся.<br/>— Правда?<br/>— Буквально за этой стеной, — он указал на противоположную стену. — Там комната с раковиной. Я проверил, работает. Воду можно пить.<br/>— D’ac.<br/>— Колода карт на ящиках, вон там. Тебе придется развлекать себя каким-нибудь пасьянсом, чтобы не уснуть.<br/>Я покивал. Как болванчик. Вот теперь он наверняка меня таковым и считает. И принялся рассеянно тасовать карты, наблюдая, как выравнивается его дыхание. Во сне он красив. Правда, та часть его натуры, хищно-кошачья, совершенно сгладилась, но, по крайней мере, принимая во внимание шляпу на глазах, я свободно могу рассматривать его, не боясь выдать себя. Из-под шляпы, например, выглядывает уголок губ; мышцы лица расслаблены. Когда он не спит, в нем постоянно чувствуется напряжение. Или, по крайней мере, каждый раз, когда я бросаю взгляд на его лицо. А теперь он безмятежен.<br/>Его ноги перекрещены на уровне лодыжек. Руки сложены вместе и отдыхают на груди. Он худощавый и все же сложен крепче, чем я. Жилистый, поджарый. Эта «натянутость», впрочем, уходит во сне, но никогда — до конца. И это верно для каждого из нас. Я не удивился бы, узнай я, что даже во сне всегда готов среагировать на опасность. Я привык так жить. Если честно, не могу припомнить, чтобы я так не жил. Привычка выработалась еще в детстве. И в конечном итоге, я не пытался от нее избавиться, учитывая все обстоятельства.<br/>Я допил воду и заново наполнил канистру. Выпил еще воды, долил. Даже поиграл немного в карты, но они не занимали меня вовсе. Поглазел в окно, однако там ничего не изменилось. По крайней мере, нас никто не преследовал. Хотя бы так.<br/>Когда опустилась ночь, я слегка толкнул его ногу, чтобы разбудить. Он вскочил до того, как я успел протянуть ему руку.<br/>— Вечер, — сказал я. — Никто не нашел нас. Если кто-то и устраивал погоню, они, должно быть, невероятно глупы. В общем, никто не приходил по тем путям, по крайней мере, до… досюда никто не дошел.<br/>Он усмехнулся:<br/>— Одевайся. Температура скоро упадет.<br/>— Чем скорее, тем лучше, — фыркнул я.<br/>И в качестве подтверждения сказанного сунул балаклаву в карман вместо того, чтобы надеть, но он как будто даже не заметил. Затем, насколько это было возможно, я отряхнул жилет и пиджак перед тем, как облачиться в них.</p>
<p>Мы снова шли по железнодорожным путям, луна давала достаточно света, чтобы видеть их. В какой-то момент он остановил меня, присел на одно колено и выстрелил. Я не видел его жертвы до тех пор, пока она не упала.<br/>Ястреб.<br/>— Вообще, не самая лучшая пища, — он улыбнулся наполовину извиняющейся улыбкой.<br/>— Не думаю, что хочу пробо…<br/>— Когда последний раз ты ел?<br/>— За ужином, — сказал я.<br/>Чуть больше суток назад. Я был уверен, что каждый из нас выдерживал много дольше.<br/>Он принялся собирать сухую траву.<br/>— Зажигалка? Не вороти нос, нужно есть, когда есть возможность. Завтра мне может не повезти так, как сейчас. Может — и послезавтра. Даже если и повезет, никаких гарантий, что это будет что-то, такое же крупное. Потому что, знаешь ли, здесь еще водятся скорпионы, например.<br/>— Я разожгу огонь, — поспешно ответил я и наклонился, чтобы собрать больше травы, растущей вдоль путей. — Потрошить эту птицу я не стану.<br/>Он посмеялся и принялся за работу, ловко орудуя кукри, разделываясь с перьями и полосуя кожу перед тем, как разрубить ястреба на куски. Затем он повыдергивал оставшиеся перья. А я старался не следить за процессом.<br/>Забавно. Я убивал людей. И готовил еду, разумеется. Я даже видел, как моя тетушка обезглавливает, потрошит и разделывает кур. Почему в таком случае эта картина настолько выбила меня из колеи, сказать затрудняюсь. Возможно, потому что кур ты воспринимаешь, как что-то, предназначенное в пищу. А это…<br/>Не то, чтобы он был ядовит.<br/>По крайней мере, я о таком не слышал.<br/>К тому же, это не скорпион. Что, вне всяких сомнений, является в данной ситуации плюсом.<br/>Он насадил самый большой кусок разделанной тушки на кукри и поднес к огоньку костра — не слишком внушительного, надо заметить. Остальные остались лежать на платке, аккуратно сложенные. Я даже не знал, что у него есть платок.<br/>Некоторые куски были слишком малы, чтобы держаться на лезвии ножа. Что-то он умудрился все-таки запечь, что-то бросил под полумертвый кустик для других хищников. Все мясо, которое у нас осталось, мы прожарили как можно более основательно. Лучше так, чем рисковать.<br/>Затем он засунул свой платок обратно в карман и, кажется, удивился отвращению, проступившему на моем лице. Потом мы двинулись дальше.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>Днем солнце вынудило нас искать укрытие — и мы нашли небольшое скалистое образование, под углом выступавшее на поверхность. Достаточно крупное для того, чтобы поднырнуть под камень и попытаться спрятаться и подремать в том жалком подобии тени, которое оно предоставляло. Места было чертовски мало. И так же чертовски тяжело было спать рядом с ним — его ноги касались моих, колени к коленям, ступни к ступням.<br/>Я нервничал, никак не мог успокоиться. И это казалось глупым… в конце концов, куда сильнее меня обычно беспокоит, если кто-то держится у меня за спиной. Но здесь, думаю, все дело было в том, что, будучи зажатым в углу, я чувствовал себя так, словно в случае чего не смогу сбежать. Непонятно, правда, зачем и куда.<br/>Возможно, он догадался, что несколько сводит меня с ума. Но причины не понял, конечно, — иначе, полагаю, он бы отказался от своей затеи держать спутника перестраховки ради. Убил бы меня во сне и пошел дальше один. Забрал бы мою зажигалку, возможно, еще нож. Вся вода была бы его.<br/>Нет. Если он что-то и подозревает, он подозревает не то, что есть на самом деле.<br/>Так или иначе, я уснул. Сон получился прерывистый, поверхностный — и я был только счастлив, когда он разбудил меня, чтобы выспаться самому.<br/>— Поднимешь меня… — начал он.<br/>— Когда солнце сядет, — я кивнул. — Этой ночью тоже выйдет луна.<br/>— Да. И я очень надеюсь, ее не убудет до того, как мы хоть куда-нибудь доберемся.<br/>— Пожалуй, согласен. Мне не нравится идея передвигаться по пустыне à l'aveuglette.<br/>Он сморгнул растерянно.<br/>— Пожалуй, нет.<br/>А затем уснул. Крепко.<br/>Подлец.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. И лишь малодушие не утаить</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Порядок?<br/>— À ma connaissance, — я пожал плечами.<br/>Он снова растерянно сморгнул, на этот раз глядя на меня поверх очков.<br/>— Да. Насколько я могу судить, все в порядке. Никто не показывался, пока ты спал. Прости. Я…<br/>— Не нужно передо мной извиняться, — хмыкнул он. — Я знаю только один язык, и он мне родной. Это тебе приходится все время…<br/>— Нет. Я… — я покачал головой. — Я свободно говорю на четырех языках, и мне вовсе не приходится, просто…<br/>— Воды? — он сменил тему. — Наслаждайся. Если мы найдем еще, она будет далеко не так хороша.<br/>Вода была теплой, почти горячей, с металлическим привкусом. Мне не понравилась перспектива отыскать воду хуже этой. Хотя вопрос, где именно мы будем искать воду, занимал куда сильнее. Возможно, нигде.<br/>Мы шли долго и молча. Пару раз останавливались, чтобы присесть передохнуть, но в основном продолжали двигаться вперед.<br/>Его рука возникла передо мной, преграждая мне путь, и я замер. На этот раз мне удалось разглядеть то, что видел он, правда, не очень четко. Какое-то движение тени, в стороне от путей. Маленькое животное пыталось найти укрытие у корней засохшего кустика.<br/>— Будешь стрелять? — шепотом спросил я.<br/>Он покачал головой, предостерегающе поднял палец.<br/>Я затих.<br/>Затем неслышно последовал за ним, следующим за животным — кроликом? Даже несмотря на полнолуние, оно умудрялось находить тень и прятаться в ней. Но, пожалуй, это все же был кролик. Через какое-то время мой спутник остановил меня жестом.<br/>— Не сходи с этого места, — шепнул он, наклонившись к моему уху — дыхание обожгло.<br/>Я перестал шевелиться. Вполне возможно, что разучился. Он тем временем пригнулся к земле, скользнул вперед и пропал из виду за скальным выступом. Я ждал его возвращения. Начало светать.<br/>— Канистру, — потребовал он, показавшись из-за выступа, и я передал ему ее.<br/>— Ты нашел воду?<br/>— Все, что живет здесь, знает, как найти воду. Но растения, мимо которых мы проходили, либо слишком сухие, либо уходят корнями слишком глубоко, чтобы копать.<br/>— Так у нас будет вода? — я с любопытством шагнул по направлению, откуда он пришел.<br/>— Нет, — он уперся ладонью мне в грудь. — Оттуда не видно путей, но видно тебя. Будет куда спокойнее, если я буду уверен, что нам не придется наматывать круги, выискивая, как вернуться обратно.<br/>Он глотнул теплой воды из канистры и вылил остатки мне на голову.<br/>— Очаровательно, — я выразительно приподнял одну бровь.<br/>Он только рассмеялся.<br/>— Потом спасибо скажешь. Солнце встает.<br/>Он достал из кармана свой платок и какое-то время разглядывал его. Затем раздраженно сунул обратно.<br/>— Полагаю, у тебя такого не имеется?<br/>У меня имелся. Шелковый. И я колебался.<br/>— Ты собираешься засовывать туда мертвых животных?<br/>— Хм. Нет, — он потер шею, разминая. — Я как-то больше думал о воде. В общем, никаких мертвых животных на этот раз.<br/>Я с заминкой отдал ему платок.<br/>— Прекрасно. Скоро вернусь.<br/>И с этими словами он снова скрылся. А вернулся с полной канистрой и моим влажным и грязным платком, покоящимся на его затылке. В руке у него был зажат комок мокрой грязи.<br/>Я даже не сразу сообразил, на что из увиденного мне среагировать сначала.<br/>Поэтому начал с какого-то неразборчивого восклицания.<br/>— Да-да, — отмахнулся он. — Я решил, ты предпочтешь грязный платок воде с песком.<br/>Я постарался не задумываться над тем, удастся ли спасти платок, и сунул его в карман. Затем уставился на грязь.<br/>— Очень практично, — объяснил он, улыбаясь, пожалуй, несколько чересчур широко — и шмякнул кусок грязи мне на нос. И засмеялся.<br/>— Что в этом практичного?! — не согласился с объяснениями я, едва только вспомнив, как говорить.<br/>— Солнце. Помнишь? Мы можем не найти укрытия. Этого вряд ли будет достаточно, но, по крайней мере, спасет твой нос. Если, конечно, ты не планировал зажарить его, как картошечку по-французски.<br/>— Это не французское блюдо, — ответил я недовольно, скрестив руки на груди.<br/>— Не за что.<br/>— Я не благодарю тебя за то, что ты швырнул в меня грязью!<br/>Он передернул плечами и улыбнулся.<br/>— Не благодарю, — повторил я.<br/>— Не самое страшное, чем я в тебя швырял.<br/>Я вздрогнул.<br/>— У тебя нет права напоминать мне об этом! Это оскорбительно. Не смей! То есть, не так оскорбительно, как… но все же! У меня есть принципы! Гордость!<br/>— Я не стану извиняться за то, что пытался уберечь твое лицо и не дать ему осыпаться кровавыми полосами кожи. Могу извиниться за платок, если ты правда этого хочешь, но, как я уже сказал: или так, или придется пить песок.<br/>— Нет… Нет-нет, эту жертву я принимаю и понимаю.<br/>— Я хотел сказать, я готов извиниться, если этот платок, допустим… от дамы.<br/>— Нет, он не… гораздо проще не иметь… нет. Просто нет.<br/>— Ясно. Ладно. Если нам повезет, мы наткнемся на какую-нибудь заброшенную станцию, — он окинул взглядом горизонт.<br/>— Станцию? Не думаю, что у нас так уж много шансов наткнуться на железнодорожную станцию посреди пустыни.<br/>— Да? Хм. Может, ты и прав, — он пожал плечами.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>Мы сидели в тени рекламного щита Маннов. До тех пор, пока тень не передвинулась — и мы передвинулись за ней. Еще одна ночь, еще один день. Вода закончилась. И несмотря на нескончаемое выражение возмущения моим желудком, я не был готов начинать охоту на скорпионов.<br/>— А ты ничего так… в порядке, — мой спутник слабо улыбнулся.<br/>— О… хм… спасибо.<br/>— Не обращай внимания, — он передернул плечом. — Я просто подумал… если мы умрем здесь, а у нас все шансы… то, в общем, мне жаль, что…<br/>— Нет, — я отрицательно мотнул головой. — Ты найдешь воду.<br/>— Прошлой ночью не вышло. Ни птиц, ни гребаных кроликов — даже ящериц не видел. А теперь мы без воды, и я даже не уверен, что смогу винтовку в руке удержать ровно, если понадобится стрелять во что-нибудь… если мы найдем… что-нибудь… если…<br/>Я влепил ему пощечину.<br/>— Будешь делать то, что требуется. Неделя еще не прошла, ну?<br/>Он потер щеку, и прежняя ухмылка вернулась к нему.<br/>— Хе. Не думал, что это случится.<br/>— А должен был. Что с тобой?<br/>— Обезвоживание.<br/>— Мы не настолько долго без воды. Вроде бы…<br/>Он отвел взгляд.<br/>— Не настолько, верно? Я полагаю, в пустыне требуется меньше времени, но мы как будто не так уж… Снайпер?<br/>— Отдал тебе последнее.<br/>— Идиот, — очень хотелось ударить его снова, но я сдержался. — Что, скажи на милость, заставило тебя думать, будто это верное решение? Если кто и должен страдать от обезвоживания, с чего ты взял, что этим кем-то должен быть человек, который тащит нас обоих через пустыню на своем горбу, добывая воду и еду?</p>
<p>— Не хотел… я не хотел, чтобы ты… потому что ты не привык к такому и…<br/>— И ты полагал, что сможешь защитить меня? Великолепно. Просто потрясающе. Какая жалость, что ты попутно не научил меня, как быть чертовым самодостаточным способным сориентироваться в пустыне бушменом, который сможет впоследствии отыскать воду и выбраться отсюда!<br/>Он вдруг вскочил, не отреагировав на мою тираду, и бросился к холму недалеко от того места, где мы сидели. Я удивленно посмотрел ему вслед, а он подпрыгнул и крикнул, махнув рукой:<br/>— Я говорил! Я же говорил! Что я тебе говорил?<br/>Он снова улыбался.<br/>— Ты говорил мне, что мы собираемся сдохнуть в этой пустыне, потому что ты идиот, — напомнил я ему холодно.<br/>— До этого. О том, что мы найдем станцию. Ну, строение. Домик.<br/>— Там домик?<br/>Я вскочил и кинулся туда, где он стоял. Под холмом, чуть дальше и в стороне от железодорожных путей, действительно обнаружился, маленький и симпатичный домик. Домик! Как он его заметил?<br/>Потом мы оба бежали к домику, вопя от радости, как два полных придурка. За домиком обнаружились водокачка с колодцем, и я смотрел, как он наклоняется к нему, машет шляпой, машет мне, и сердце мое подпрыгивало в груди.<br/>Я почти уверен — лишь потому, что мы готовились умереть под тем рекламным щитом.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>— Дом был брошен.<br/>Он обернулся и бросил на меня взгляд через плечо. Рубашки и жилета на нем не было, зато с него стекала вода. Он все еще стоял у колодца с канистрой в одной руке и ведром — в другой.<br/>— Водокачка сломана, но в колодце есть вода. — Должно быть, он слегка обгорел на солнце. — Брошен?<br/>— Полагаю, в этом богом забытом месте жить невозможно. Но все равно, это дом. Электричества нет, водопровода — тоже, но…<br/>— Чудно, — он ухмыльнулся. — Подойди-ка.<br/>Я подошел, поколебавшись. На этот раз он подхватил кончик моего несчастного платка, вытянул его из нагрудного кармана и утопил в ведре. Затем протянул руку и смахнул с моего носа остатки высохшей грязи.<br/>— Похоже, ты все-таки пригорел, пока мы шли.<br/>— Да, вероятно. Большая часть твоей лепешки отвалилась по дороге, — я старался звучать естественно. Уверен, щеки у меня пылали. А мой спаситель платка дошел до того, что сунул мне его обратно в карман, закончив полоскать.<br/>— Здесь есть какая-нибудь емкость под воду?<br/>— Корыто и бадья, большая. Тебе что?<br/>— Тащи корыто.<br/>Он вылил остатки воды себе на голову, затем снова швырнул ведро в колодец.<br/>Я подтащил корыто и приложился к канистре, которую он мне передал. Он наполнял корыто, ведро за ведром, а когда наполнил чуть больше, чем наполовину, мы вдвоем взялись за оба конца и перелили воду в большую бадью для купания.<br/>Повторив процедуру, мы наполнили бадью. Потом допили канистру и наполнили ее снова. Выпили еще немного — пили до тех пор, пока нам не стало казаться, что нас сейчас затошнит от воды.<br/>Мы мылись внутри, должно быть, подсознательно не приемля иного варианта. Кто бы ни бросил дом, он оставил часть мебели на произвол судьбы. Мы даже нашли полотенца — пыльные, слежавшиеся, но лучше, чем ничего. И после того, как мы отмыли себя, мы принялись за одежду. Пыль, пот, а в случае некоторых еще и кровь — все нужно было отчистить.<br/>На улице висела бельевая веревка, и он вышел развешивать мокрую одежду — абсолютно голый.<br/>В жилой комнате домика сохранились стол, стул и шкафы, в которых мы нашли старые консервы. Что было изображено на этикетках, разобрать не представлялось возможным. У противоположной стены стояла кровать, даже с матрасом.<br/>Он вернулся, открыл консервы и уселся на кровать в одном полотенце, повязанном вокруг бедер. Махнул мне рукой, чтобы я присоединялся.<br/>— Как-то… нелепо, — неуверенно протянул я.<br/>— Да?<br/>— Нет. Я не то хотел сказать. Я имел в виду… — я поправил свое полотенце и понял вдруг, что неловкость, которую я испытывал, пока мы мылись, пропала. — Что там?<br/>— Суп и бобы. Пахнет нормально. Полагаю, не успело испортиться.<br/>Я кивнул и взял одну банку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. У надзирателя есть чувство юмора</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Какое-то чересчур подозрительное везение.<br/>Я вздохнул и откинулся на спину.<br/>— Будешь половину? — он ел бобы.<br/>— À ton aise.<br/>Мы поменялись банками. Суп был не слишком хорош, впрочем, и от бобов я большего не ждал.<br/>— Ты правда собираешься возникать по поводу того, что нам впервые повезло?<br/>— Буду. Если это…<br/>— Чересчур подозрительно, да, — он закатил глаза.<br/>— Будто подстроено.<br/>— Хотел бы я, чтоб они подстроили нам еще и брошенный автомобиль.<br/>— Или ложку, — я скривился, пытаясь выпить из банки бобы. Это было отвратительно.<br/>Хотя, пожалуй, лучше ястреба.<br/>Точно лучше скорпиона. Определенно.<br/>Он рассмеялся:<br/>— Ложку? То есть, тот факт, что мы нашли воду, крышу над головой и еду — это слишком подозрительно. А ложка была бы как раз в самый раз?<br/>— Что я могу сказать?<br/>— Можешь ничего не говорить. Можешь поспать пару часов.<br/>Меня неожиданно охватил приступ подозрительности:<br/>— Сон ты тоже делил между нами несправедливо?<br/>— Нет, я… ну… ночь наступает, когда она наступает… Короче, я старался делить поровну.<br/>Я скрестил руки на груди.<br/>— У тебя плохо получается, ммм… скрывать свою масть… — я щелкнул пальцами пару раз, пытаясь подобрать аналог.<br/>— Скрывать мою масть? Не думаю, что могу ее скрывать. Или… что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>— Это карточное, — попытался объяснить я. — Короче, я имею в виду, что лжец из тебя никудышный. Прошу прощения, идиомы сложно перевести. Думаю, я устал.<br/>— Устал? Да ты должен быть измотан в край, — он фыркнул. — Я позволю тебе поспать чуть дольше обычного. Не намного дольше, не обольщайся. Но это совсем не то, что с водой. Я вообще мало сплю.<br/>— Разбудишь меня вовремя, — велел я, устраиваясь. — Мне не нужно, чтобы меня оберегали. То есть, скажем так: твоя забота не нужна мне примерно в той же степени, в какой мне не нужны лишние дырки в моей голове.<br/>— …Недвусмысленно.<br/>— Заткнись, — огрызнулся я. Можно было позволить себе немного злости. Немного злости — лучше, чем немного похоти.<br/>— Спи, — он забрал у меня банку и поставил ее на пол со своей стороны кровати.<br/>Я зевнул. Сон казался мне с каждым разом все более и более привлекательным.<br/>— Могу я сказать кое-что перед тем, как усну?<br/>— Валяй.<br/>— J’ai un faible, — прошептал я, подавляя еще один зевок. — J’ai un faible pour toi et… et j’ai peur d'avoir le cœur sur les levres. Mais…<br/>— Э… ты на французском лопочешь.<br/>— Oui, d’ac. Я знаю, — я вздохнул, укрываясь тем, что нам удалось найти. — Я хотел сказать, но не хотел, чтобы ты понял.<br/>— Спи.<br/>Он дотянулся до меня рукой и взъерошил мне волосы. Нужно было разозлиться, но вместо этого — мне понравилось.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>— Святые угодники! — он подскочил с кровати, выхватывая свое оружие у меня из рук.<br/>— Прошу прощения, — кажется, я покраснел. — Ложная… тревога. Я думал… мне показалось… в окно… преследуют…<br/>— Ложная тревога? — он смерил меня подозрительным взглядом.<br/>— Ложись. Досыпай.<br/>— Эта ложная тревога имеет какое-нибудь отношение к дыре в полу — к дыре от пули, с восемью ногами? — он указал на нее кивком головы.<br/>— Э… ты заметил.<br/>Дыра все еще была мокрой по краям.<br/>— Я заметил, — он положил винтовку с другой стороны кровати.<br/>— Что если на нас нападут? Мне тогда придется тянуться через тебя к…<br/>— Кто нападет? Две команды разъяренных наемников или маленький безобидный тарантул?<br/>— Он мог оказаться ядовитым!<br/>— Да он не собирался тебя беспокоить!<br/>Я сложил руки на груди:<br/>— Прекрасно. Если на нас нападут — две команды разъяренных наемников на этот раз — я скажу тебе: «Я предупреждал!» — в аду!<br/>— Жду с нетерпением.<br/>Он кашлянул и перевернулся на другой бок.<br/>Я приблизился и протянул руку, но она замерла в сантиметре от его спины. Жадный взгляд мой пробежал вдоль линии мускулов, проступающих под кожей, и я представил, каково было бы провести по ним пальцем. Но дотронуться не решился.<br/>— Мне жаль, — пробормотал я.<br/>— Они не опасны.<br/>— Я сказал, что мне жаль.<br/>— Так и должно быть. Теперь у нас на одну пулю меньше.<br/>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?<br/>На секунду он замер, словно задумавшись. Затем выдохнул — громко, через нос — и снова помолчал.<br/>— Ничего. Забудь. Ерунда.<br/>— Ладно. Спи.<br/>— О, да. Хотел бы я знать какой-нибудь язык, на котором ты не говоришь. Чтобы оставить тебя сидеть и скрипеть мозгами о том, какого черта вообще происходит.<br/>Я снова протянул руку и решительно взъерошил ему волосы. Он напрягся на секунду, но секунда прошла — и он расслабился. А через минуту — уснул.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Дом был самым лучшим кратковременным прибежищем, которое нам посчастливилось найти — но ничем большим, именно кратковременным. В ту ночь мы отправились дальше.<br/>За что можно было благодарить провидение, так это за безоблачную ночь. Мы все еще способны были ориентироваться в пространстве — света луны для этого хватало.<br/>По счастью, было не настолько светло, как в полнолуние, и я заметил слабые дрожащие огоньки впереди, которые, вне всяких сомнений, означали цивилизацию. Или, по крайней мере, группу людей, у которых имеется электричество. Не то, чтобы я так уж надеялся на цивилизацию посреди пустыни.<br/>— Впереди город. Возможно, мы дойдем до него завтра. Или завтра ночью.<br/>— У нас появились шансы действительно выбраться отсюда, — он улыбнулся, но затем его улыбка пропала с лица. — Куда ты отправишься после… всего этого?<br/>— Полагаю, я… не знаю. Думаю, я всегда представлял, как возвращаюсь в Париж. Ну, ты знаешь, все почему-то думают, что я оттуда.<br/>— А ты — нет?<br/>Я покачал головой:<br/>— Я живу южнее. Не южнее Виши, мы оказались над демаркационной линией… Вообще, знаешь, все это неважно. Я лучше затеряюсь в Париже, там проще смешаться с толпой.<br/>— И встретить очаровательных туристочек, ищущих романтики на отдыхе?<br/>Я пожал плечами:<br/>— Пожалуй. А ты?<br/>— Без понятия, на самом деле. Мне не… не то, чтобы я мог вернуться домой. Дело не в том, что меня могут выследить, нет, отец не хочет меня видеть. Он думает, я свихнулся. Я хочу сказать, мне платят за работу. И… в общем, не вижу, чем бы она отличалась от того, что вытворяет Национальная Служба. Но он почему-то считает их героями, а меня — психом.<br/>Я кивнул и притворился, что понял хотя бы половину из того, что он мне сказал.<br/>— Там я и понял, что хорош в том, в чем я хорош, — он на секунду приподнял свое оружие. — Воинская повинность. Говорили, у меня талант. Который, разумеется, не понравился моим старикам. Мама в основном просто игнорирует, а вот папаша… Что насчет тебя? Твои знают, чем ты занимаешься?</p>
<p>— Как посмотреть, — я уставился вниз, на железнодорожные пути. — Гордятся они или разочарованы… Моя профессия — семейная традиция. Но причины, по которым я ее выбрал… неблагородны, по их мнению.<br/>— Твои старики — шпионы?<br/>— Были. Да. Я упомянул, что мы жили над демаркационной линией. Они делали все ради свободы. Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité. Я делаю все ради денег. Для меня не существует героев или злодеев. И я не притворяюсь, будто способен влиять на судьбы и настроения людей.<br/>Он тихо присвистнул:<br/>— Что ж… это… это что-то.<br/>— Это — много чего. Впрочем, я не задумываюсь над этим так уж часто. Так ты не вернешься в Австралию?<br/>— Сомневаюсь. Точно не сейчас. Если бы и вернулся, отправился бы куда-нибудь, где меня не знают. Берра была бы для меня недосягаема. Я, впрочем, не особо скучаю, разве что за медными шахтами и овцами. На самом деле, можно просто избегать всего южного побережья… и выше. Да, пожалуй, — он фыркнул.<br/>— Или мы можем… мы могли бы… отправиться куда-нибудь, в какое-нибудь неожиданное место, ну, где никто не будет искать. Ненадолго, пока не удостоверимся, что все чисто.<br/>— Что, ты и я? Вместе?<br/>Я чувствовал, как мое лицо горит.<br/>— Нет, конечно. Но мы могли бы убраться отсюда подальше… прикрывая… друг друга… по дороге. Пока не почувствуем, что мы в безопасности.<br/>Теперь он внимательно смотрел на меня, пристальным, изучающим взглядом. И в какой-то момент мне показалось, что он вот-вот что-то ответит, но я так никогда и не узнал, что именно, потому что в следующую же секунду он свалился на землю как подкошенный.<br/>— Эй, ты в порядке?<br/>— Дайте мне этого… — зарычал он, вцепившись в свою лодыжку, — этого гребаного кролика, живущего в этой гребаной норе, и я застрелю его из своей гребаной винтовки гребаных два раза подряд.<br/>— Дай глянуть.<br/>— Я сейчас встану… Возможно, с твоей помощью… Но идти смогу.<br/>Я вздохнул и присел на одно колено, стаскивая с него ботинок.<br/>— Не сломана.<br/>— О, значит, теперь ты здесь главный?<br/>— Она не сломана, — повторил я ровно, — но если ты хочешь ее сломать, я могу подсобить.<br/>— Ясно. Не сломана. Приятно это слышать.<br/>— Обопрись о мое плечо.<br/>— Знаешь, я всегда полагал, что если речь зайдет о чем-то таком, ты скажешь это таким соблазнительным тоном, как истинный француз, все дела.<br/>Я глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Он не знает. Ни черта он не знает. Всего лишь психует и дразнит, на самом деле, не подозревая меня ни в чем. И реагировать на это не нужно — никак. Ни кулаком в глаз, ни поцелуем в губы.<br/>— Обопрись о мое плечо или иди до города так, без моей помощи, только не жди, в таком случае, что я стану снижать из-за тебя скорость.<br/>— Трогательно.<br/>— Va chier.<br/>— Предположу, что это был не комплимент, — он закатил глаза, закинул руку мне на плечо, и я поднял нас обоих на ноги.<br/>Было приятно быть тем, в ком он нуждается, пусть даже недолго. Я дико устал зависеть от него. И быть тем, от кого зависят, приятнее, чем быть зависимым. А еще было приятно чувствовать его руку, тепло его тела. Днем, под палящим солнцем, это было бы невыносимо, но ночью — очень приятно.<br/>Теперь дорога должна была занять больше времени. Мы двигались медленнее. Но впереди заманчиво маячили огни. Электричество, вода, укрытие от безжалостной пустыни, и мы, возможно, могли бы угнать машину. Там. О, там… у нас было бы время все распланировать. Мы почти победили.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>— Жди здесь, — я подвел его к столбу с вывеской «Мотель» — буква «о» отчаянно мигала.<br/>Дверь, ведущая в офис менеджера, была открыта нараспашку. Огромный вентилятор разгонял воздух, перебирая остатки волос толстяка, дремавшего на стуле. Я активировал невидимость и проскользнул внутрь, распластавшись вдоль прилавка, чтобы тщательно изучить мотельные заметки. Мимо, вытирая лицо влажным полотенцем и бормоча себе что-то под нос о своем боссе, прошла усталая горничная.<br/>Я вернулся к Снайперу, который старался делать вид, что стоит ровно и не имеет при себе устрашающего вида винтовки. Людей вокруг не было, и по дороге пронеслась всего пара машин. Не думаю, что мы могли вызвать у кого-нибудь подозрение.<br/>— Есть свободная комната на первом этаже, — доложил я ему почти с триумфальными нотками в голосе. — Мы можем скрыться там, обсудить наш следующий ход. Наши планы. Куда отправимся, где разделимся. Там есть кровать, водопровод.<br/>Он улыбнулся, устало, но искренне, снова забрасывая руку мне на плечо:<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>— Если кто-то вдруг появится снять этот номер в этот час — в этой богом забытой глуши! — что маловероятно, мы всегда можем сбежать через окно.<br/>— Верно, верно. Грамотный план.<br/>Он прислонился к стене, пока я взламывал замок. Внутри мы обнаружили две раздельные кровати, и я расстроился, потому что это означало, что рядом с ним мне больше не спать.<br/>Он занял кровать, ближайшую к выходу, и повалился на нее с облегченным выдохом:<br/>— Не могу желать большего.<br/>— Что ж… по сравнению с последними днями… — нервничая, я присел на вторую кровать.<br/>Он протянул ко мне руку:<br/>— Иди сюда.<br/>— Прежде я никакой с этого выгоды не имел.<br/>— Имел. Ты просто слишком заносчивый, чтобы это признать. Просто подойди.<br/>Я присел рядом с ним.<br/>— Ладно. Я здесь.<br/>— Устраивайся поудобнее.<br/>Я не был уверен, что знаю, как это сделать. Поразмыслив, я кинул свой жилет на свободную кровать, ослабил галстук и улегся на спину.<br/>— Я много думал о вещах, о которых я вообще не думал, что придется о таких думать.<br/>— Я знаю, как это бывает, — усмехнулся я сухо.<br/>— Я бы хотел путешествовать дальше вместе. По крайней мере, какое-то время. Мы умудрились не поубивать друг друга. И теперь, думаю, ты, в некотором смысле, нужен мне. Больше, чем я тебе. Дело, впрочем, даже не в этом.<br/>— Я угоню машину, завтра. И принесу еды, настоящей еды, — я покачал головой. — Не приходилось воровать еду с тех пор, как мне было пять. Может, шесть… кажется. Неважно. В общем, машина у нас будет, тебе лучше не ходить с такой лодыжкой, если не хочешь… навредить себе. Короче, я позабочусь о машине и еде. И одежде. Придумаю что-нибудь насчет одежды. И мы уберемся отсюда.<br/>— Куда направимся?<br/>— Не знаю. Уедем, — я пожал плечами. — Угоним еще машину, продолжим двигаться дальше. Затем найдем какое-нибудь место, где нас точно не найдут. И там вздохнем спокойно. Я понятия не имею, где мы сейчас находимся. В офисе не было ни одной карты, никаких признаков, по которым можно было бы определить…<br/>Его рука скользнула мне за шею, губы накрыли мои.<br/>Это был простой поцелуй, мягкий, ненавязчивый. Что не уберегло меня от прилива возбуждения — у меня почти встал.<br/>— Прости, — он грустно улыбнулся, отстраняясь, — можешь ударить меня, если здесь я ошибся.<br/>— Ошибся?<br/>— В том, что… в том… черт возьми, я не знаю, как это объяснить, я просто был уверен, что ты…<br/>— Ты не ошибся.<br/>Я цапнул его за ткань рубашки до того, как он успел отстраниться, и поцеловал — быстро, резко и жадно.<br/>— Что ты сказал мне в тот день, в том доме? — он провел пальцем по моей щеке и улыбнулся, когда я задрожал от этого прикосновения.<br/>— Я сказал… я сказал тогда, что испытываю к тебе определенную слабость — и в ужасе от того, что ты можешь это понять.<br/>— Я не понял, просто сорвал джекпот, правда. Плюс, мне хотелось тебя поцеловать.</p>
<p>Я провел рукой по его бедру:<br/>— Потрясающее везение.<br/>Он тихо хмыкнул, снова поцеловал меня, скользнул губами под челюсть, вниз, вдоль шеи, пока ворот моей рубашки не остановил его. Я накрыл его пах рукой, медленно, настойчиво массируя, до тех пор, пока у него не встал каменно, до тех пор, пока его бедра не пришли в движение, и он не принялся толкаться навстречу моим прикосновениям. Его рука давно уже забралась мне под рубашку. Прикосновения горячей кожи к коже в районе живота заставляли меня вздрагивать снова и снова.<br/>Мы занимались любовью… неаккуратно. Я не был так нетерпелив в этом деле с моего самого первого — ну, хорошо, может, второго — раза. Но сейчас я вел себя распутно, неряшливо, совершенно не контролируя свое поведение — и это было прекрасно.</p>
<p>---/-/---</p>
<p>— ВЫ ДВОЕ ПОЛНЫХ НЕУДАЧНИКОВ — И ВЫ ОКРУЖЕНЫ.<br/>Я очнулся ото сна и первым делом ухватил моего Снайпера за руку.<br/>— Скажи мне, что это всего лишь кошмарный сон.<br/>— Больше похоже на портативный мегафон.<br/>Он покачал головой и нахмурился.<br/>— ЕСЛИ ВЫ И ДАЛЬШЕ ПРОДОЛЖИТЕ В ТОМ ЖЕ ДУХЕ, МНЕ НЕ ОСТАНЕТСЯ НИЧЕГО ИНОГО, КРОМЕ КАК УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ВАШИ КОНТРАКТЫ. И ПОД КОНТРАКТАМИ, ЕСТЕСТВЕННО, ВАШИ ЖИЗНИ ТАКЖЕ ПОДРАЗУМЕВАЮТСЯ.<br/>— О, ну, раз наши контракты пока еще целы, не все потеряно, — я попытался улыбнуться.<br/>— А ТЕПЕРЬ НАДЕЛИ ШТАНЫ И ВЫШЛИ СДАВАТЬСЯ. ЖИВО.<br/>Я побледнел. Мы оба побледнели.<br/>— Как она?..<br/>— Даже знать не хочу, — он натянул штаны и принялся поспешно застегивать рубашку на все пуговицы.<br/>Я оделся и помог ему подняться с кровати.<br/>— Нас никто не преследовал! — Я достал балаклаву и надел ее. — Даже если бы кто-то из нас упустил что-то из виду, второй бы заметил!<br/>Когда дверь открылась, моя догадка частично подтвердилась — это не наши команды явились за нами. Мотель окружал отряд в спецодежде. Очень хорошо вооруженный отряд.<br/>Во главе стояла маленькая сухонькая женщина в строгом лиловом костюме.<br/>— У вас есть выбор: вы можете вернуться на службу к вашим работодателям, — проинформировала она нас.<br/>— Этот голос! Вы объявляете победы и поражения, — узнал Снайпер. — Секунду! К нашим работодателям? Вы хотите сказать… Вы не работаете на Красных?<br/>— Она и Синим объявляет победы и поражения.<br/>— Неважно, кто я и на кого работаю. Вы возвращаетесь на службу к вашим работодателям или эти джентльмены пристрелят вас на том самом месте, где вы стоите.<br/>— Нам нужно обсудить варианты.<br/>— Я неясно выразилась, мистер Снайпер? Выполняете — или умираете.<br/>Я вспомнил начало нашего путешествия. Я вспомнил его заявление, что лучше погибнуть в пустыне, чем возвращаться и снова бесконечно и бессмысленно сражаться. А теперь, когда эта женщина предстала перед нами, еще несколько кусочков мозаики заняли свое место.<br/>— Как все серьезно.<br/>Она передернула плечом:<br/>— Да на здоровье. Обсуждайте.<br/>— Что будем делать? — зашептал он прямо мне в ухо.<br/>Было чертовски трудно сосредоточиться вот так, когда его дыхание щекотало мне щеку. Всего каких-то пару часов назад это самое дыхание касалось моей шеи, горячее и сбивчивое, пока мы занимались любовью, а теперь мне нужно еще о чем-то думать?<br/>— Я не знаю… я… Что будет, если мы вернемся?<br/>— Мы останемся живы. Что, несомненно, плюс. Расскажем остальным… Я тоже не знаю. Расскажем им о том, что мы выяснили. Расскажем, что эта маленькая война не стоит их усилий. Может, они поверят, может…<br/>— Их это не интересует, помнишь? И что… снова убивать друг друга?<br/>— Нет, — он отрицательно мотнул головой и сжал мое плечо. — Будем обманывать. Будем притворяться. Но найдем способ… видеться друг с другом.<br/>— Никогда не представлял себя разгуливающим по вашей базе после отбоя, как бы странно это ни звучало, — я пожал плечами.<br/>Он ухмыльнулся:<br/>— Предоставь это мне.<br/>Администратор громко кашлянула, прочищая горло, и мы повернулись к ней.<br/>— Мне нужен новый трейлер.<br/>На секунду Администратор совершенно смешалась и уставилась на Снайпера почти ошеломленно:<br/>— Прошу прощения?<br/>— Да. Синий Демо взорвал мой старый. Мне нужна замена. И я буду более чем счастлив вернуться, чтобы снова заняться делом, — если у меня будет новый фургон.<br/>— Мне кажется, вы не совсем отдаете себе отчет, в каком положении находитесь, вы оба.<br/>— Я отдаю себе отчет в том, что если бы моя персона вас совершенно не интересовала, вы бы не предлагали варианты, так? Ну, вот: можете вычесть стоимость из моей зарплаты, это справедливо, но мне нужен трейлер.<br/>— Что ж, хорошо, это можно устроить. Но в таком случае я требую честного обмена. Достань свой нож.<br/>Он достал. Медленно, не сводя взгляда с наемников позади нее.<br/>— А теперь убей Шпиона.<br/>— Я на такое не подписывался! — воскликнул я.<br/>— Респ подберет тебя. Как всегда, — она улыбнулась мне перед тем, как снова посмотреть на моего Снайпера. — Исполняй — и получишь свой трейлер. Мы даже не станем вычитать его стоимость из твоей зарплаты. Если откажешься, его все равно убьют.<br/>Кажется, он колебался. Но в этот момент я принял решение и схватил его за запястье. Наши взгляды встретились, и я понадеялся, он понял, что мне хотелось сказать ему в тот момент.<br/>Со стороны было похоже, будто мы боремся друг с другом. Я делал вид, что сопротивляюсь, — а затем насадился на нож.<br/>Он подхватил меня. Его лицо перекосило от ужаса, но картинка сразу же принялась тускнеть по периметру обзора. Я еще успел услышать, как она хвалит его, но скоро и звуков не стало. Если она говорила правду, то со мной все будет в порядке. Если она лгала… если она лгала, в таком случае, надеюсь, я купил его жизнь своей.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Они дергают за веревочки — мы танцуем</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я объяснил команде ситуацию, как мог, и, в конце концов, здравый смысл победил — они перестали обвинять меня в предательстве.<br/>
Что было приятно, но хотел бы я сам чуть лучше понимать свои объяснения. На самом деле, у меня не осталось никаких внятных воспоминаний о последних днях, которые я провел вне базы. Я пропустил две битвы и три собрания — и вернулся с историей, в которую сам не до конца верил.<br/>
Голос, разбудивший меня, когда я очнулся в главном штабе Синих — не в нашем, он даже отдаленно не напоминал те базы, где нам доводилось побывать, — сообщил мне информацию, которую я должен был передать своей команде по возвращении. А именно: что меня отправляли на выполнение важного задания — и главный штаб не мог справиться без моей помощи. И задание было настолько важное и секретное, что в конечном итоге они были вынуждены подвергнуть меня гипнозу, из-за чего и наблюдаются провалы в памяти.<br/>
В это я мог поверить. Точнее, я верил, что кто-то стер из моей памяти воспоминания последних дней. Все остальное казалось… по меньшей мере, подозрительным.<br/>
Так или иначе, моя команда удовлетворилась этими объяснениями, возможно, быстрее и охотнее, чем я сам, и они не держали на меня зла, ну, может, лишь периодически выражали свое недовольство произошедшим. Но даже в самые лучшие времена моя команда и без того доверяла мне лишь постольку-поскольку. В некотором смысле из-за того, что все мы были слегка оторваны от реальности; никто, кроме самих Шпионов, не мог бы отличить нас одного от другого — что, в общем-то, логично, в конце концов, мы не ради развлечения напяливаем на себя балаклавы, — и конкретно Скауту, например, моя история ничуть не показалась убедительной, как если бы я имел какое-то отношение в тому, что у его маменьки какие-то виды на моего Красного коллегу.<br/>
Солдат, ясное дело, заявил, что я двойной агент, но это и без того было правдой. Я имею в виду, даже если не брать во внимание мое исчезновение, которого я не помнил, у меня всегда было множество работодателей. Несмотря на то, что наш напыщенный Снайпер считает себя единственным профессионалом в нашей команде. В общем, даже задумываться не хочу над тем, какому идиоту могло прийти в голову, будто мое возвращение — идеальный момент для того, чтобы убедиться, что я не являюсь врагом… вспомнить еще нашего Медика, который считает, будто поджаривать этих самых врагов живьем невероятно весело.<br/>
Так вот, к чему я все это: для меня практически облегчением стала новая битва.<br/>
Я оставил разведданные на Скаута, а сам быстренько навел шороху во вражеском тылу, но без излишнего риска, оставаясь под покровом невидимости и дожидаясь момента, когда все будут в достаточной степени отвлечены. Тогда, выждав еще немного, я бросился к лестнице, ведущей на чердак, где обустраивался Красный Снайпер.</p><p>В напряженной тишине, безраздельно владевшей крышей, звук складывающегося ножа казался почти оглушающим. Он обернулся сразу же, глаза расширились, руки вскинулись, сжимая ПП, но затем снова опустились.<br/>
— …cher?<br/>
Он медленно кивнул, возможно, испытывая те же трудности, что и я — при попытке вспомнить, как дышать. Я кинулся к нему, а он схватил меня и затолкал в угол, подальше от окна.<br/>
— Я все помню, — шептал я, позволяя его рукам стаскивать с меня балаклаву.<br/>
Я и правда вспоминал, вспышками, фрагментами, но цеплялся за каждый — и заставлял себя вспоминать больше.<br/>
— Поверить не могу, что это ты… что ты… не могу поверить, что ты все-таки… — он покачал головой.<br/>
— Что случилось?<br/>
— Случилось. Мне сказали, что-то случилось с поездом, со снабжением. Мне сказали, я отправлялся пополнять припасы. Сказали, произошел несчастный случай. Затем засунули меня в новый трейлер — такой же, как мой старый. Забили его коробками с провизией и боеприпасами. Велели ехать обратно, — он сжал мою руку в своей. — Сказали, что я, возможно, вспомню аварию, если не буду напрягаться — если вообще не буду об этом думать.<br/>
— Мне они тоже наврали.<br/>
— Они заставили меня забыть о тебе!<br/>
— Да.<br/>
Он замолчал и грустно улыбнулся:<br/>
— Эй, я ведь отдавал тебе свою воду.<br/>
— Да, — каждое его слово словно провоцировало новое воспоминание пробуждаться ото сна. — И если бы там не было домика, мы бы сейчас гнили в пустыне.<br/>
— О, — он усмехнулся и быстро прижался своими губами к моим. — Ну, в таком случае, все в порядке — ведь домик там был. А ты… ты испугался маленького паучка.<br/>
— Маленького? Он был размером с мою руку. Жутко ядовитый, к тому же. Я не боюсь маленьких паучков. Только огромных и ядовитых.<br/>
Он фыркнул:<br/>
— Огромных и ядовитых. Конечно.<br/>
— Я помню тебя… обнаженным… мокрым… как я не мог оторвать от тебя взгляда и боялся, что ты заметишь. А потом — мотель. Я помню…<br/>
— Да, мотель. Там было весьма… неплохо, в этом мотеле, — он шумно сглотнул. Его пальцы дотронулись до моего лица, запоминая. Его глаза жадно ощупывали каждый сантиметр меня всего, изгиб губ, шеи — иногда он отвлекался, чтобы быстро пробежать взглядом вдоль стен и входа на чердак. Но потом возвращался ко мне, и мы сталкивались взглядами. Иногда — прыгал на окно. И опять ко мне. Снова ко мне. Ко мне, ко мне, ко мне.<br/>
Мы целовались. Долго и медленно, словно глуша в себе некую жажду. Его тело, он опирается о мое плечо после того, как повредил лодыжку. Его нога прижимается к моему колену в редкой тени выступающего из высохшей земли камня. Он обнажен по пояс, прячется в полумраке домика. Выражение его лица в те или иные моменты нашего путешествия, наши препирательства, наши… беседы. Мы шли вместе, мы многое обсуждали, мы привязались друг к другу — и все это было настолько правильно, настолько по-настоящему, что ни один из нас просто не способен был вырезать такое из своей памяти, сколько бы ему ни помогали технологиями.<br/>
Когда мы кончили целоваться, его трясло. Он вцепился в отвороты моего пиджака.<br/>
— Подонок, — зашептал срывающимся голосом.<br/>
— Что?<br/>
— Грязный сукин сын… ты заставил меня убить тебя.<br/>
Я тут же вспомнил. До этого момента я не помнил, но вспомнил тотчас.<br/>
— Désolé, — я ткнулся носом ему в шею, прошелся по ней серией быстрых легких поцелуев.<br/>
— Нет, вот сейчас не надо тут думать, будто можешь просто сказать что-то чертовски сексуальное на французском — и тебе все сойдет с рук.<br/>
— Cher, — я состроил глазки, подыгрывая. — Как ты можешь просить солнце не светить? Землю — не вертеться? Приливы и отливы — игнорировать пленяющий зов Луны? Некоторые вещи невозможно прекратить делать.</p><p>— Ты заставил меня убить тебя.<br/>
— Oui. Désolé, — еще одна серия поцелуев. — Мне правда жаль, что так вышло. Это был единственный способ.<br/>
— Мы могли… я бы мог… я бы… — он колебался какое-то время. — Ладно, допустим, ты прав. Но ты хотя бы отдаешь себе отчет в том, что я в тот момент чувствовал?<br/>
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Тебе станет легче, если я тебя убью?<br/>
— Прежде такого не случалось.<br/>
Я рассмеялся:<br/>
— Что, если это будет la petite mort?<br/>
Моя рука потянулась к ремню на его штанах, я продолжал целовать его в шею, под челюстью.<br/>
— Нет… то есть, да… но нет, — он вернул мне балаклаву. — Уйди отсюда так, чтобы тебя не заметили. А ночью… ночью возвращайся. Не сюда. К моему трейлеру. Там есть кровать. Это не бог весть что, но хотя бы что-то, верно?<br/>
— Верно. Полагаю, здесь и сейчас было бы крайне непрофессионально заняться сексом. Любой может войти и увидеть нас. Даже не знаю, как мы в этом случае будем объясняться.<br/>
— Тебя это беспокоит?<br/>
— Что именно? Как мы будем объясняться?<br/>
— Нет. Я имею в виду, я убиваю твоих… приятелей. Я хочу сказать, я должен их убивать. Снова.<br/>
— А тебя беспокоит, что, когда я уберусь отсюда, тоже пойду убивать твоих приятелей? Нет. У нас есть работа. Плюс никто из нас не умирает по-настоящему. Даже если бы и умирали, — я подумал о своей команде, — долго горевать я не стану.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
— Я делаю свою работу. Ты делаешь свою. Это работа. Она не имеет к нам — к нам! — никакого отношения.<br/>
— Кроме того, что никому не нужно об этом знать, — он передернул плечом.<br/>
— То есть, если бы мы были в одной команде, ты бы тут же побежал всем докладывать? — я приподнял одну бровь. — Мне кажется, не побежал бы. Ты не станешь хвастать обо мне перед друзьями. Ты не позовешь меня знакомиться с твоей мамой. Ты не примешься выказывать расположение ко мне на публике. Верно?<br/>
— Верно… Наверное… Не думал об этом, честно говоря. Меня как-то далеко не в первую очередь заботит то, что ты мужчина. По сравнению с тем, что тебе платят за то, чтобы ты втыкал ножи мне в спину.<br/>
— Если нам когда-нибудь все-таки удастся покончить с этой войной, — я вздохнул, — ты мог бы поехать со мной. Это не… не что-то, само собой разумеющееся, но у нас это не запрещено. Если двое мужчин… мы могли бы жить вместе, если все еще будем считать, что хотим этого. Есть места, куда мы можем уехать, такие, где на нас даже внимания обращать не будут. Я хочу сказать… будет неприлично, если мы на улице начнем… но это везде неприлично.<br/>
— Иногда такое чувство, что эта война никогда не кончится.<br/>
— Никогда не говори «никогда».<br/>
— Не запрещено, говоришь? — он быстро сжал мою руку в своей.<br/>
— Гомосексуальность перестала считаться нарушением закона после революции. Кроме, разве что… ну… она была… знаешь, тот период, когда я еще был маленький. Но это были не мы. Неважно, в общем. Тогда это были не мы.<br/>
— Где я жил, полагаю, еще есть статья.<br/>
— Решено тогда. Просто поедешь со мной.<br/>
— Без проблем. До тех пор, пока я смогу тебя подкалывать.<br/>
— И потом, есть еще Аркадия. И журнал… неважно. Суть в том, что до тех пор, пока мы ведем себя вежливо и скромно, не нарушая рамок приличия, остальные совершенно согласны с тем, что мы имеем право по взаимной договоренности спать, с кем угодно, и даже обсуждать это на публике.<br/>
— …отлично. Не уверен, правда, что мне нравится деталь про обсуждение.<br/>
— Это ты, вроде бы, хотел меня подкалывать, — напомнил я ему.<br/>
— Еще лучше. Эта глупенькая маленькая война окончится, и мы просто уедем куда-нибудь, и всем будет абсолютно наплевать. Сойдет за подколку?<br/>
— Ты тоже тот еще подонок, — я поцеловал его.<br/>
— И это, несомненно, тоже часть моего природного очарования — или как ты там говорил.<br/>
— Скорее всего.<br/>
Я активировал невидимость и ушел. Битва должна была скоро окончиться. Они никогда не затягивались.</p><p>---/-/---</p><p>После того, как моя команда перестала перемывать косточки врагам и разбрелась по своим углам, я выскользнул с базы и направился к Снайперу.<br/>
Мы почти сразу же оказались в объятьях друг друга. И почти сразу же после этого — оказались без одежды.<br/>
После секса я потратил еще пару минут, просто лежа рядом с ним, отлично осведомленный, что скоро придется покинуть гостеприимный трейлер, но отодвигая эту осведомленность хотя бы ненадолго.<br/>
— Пожалуй, я все-таки поеду с тобой во Францию, — выдавил он вдруг из себя, глядя куда-то в сторону.<br/>
— Правда? — я перекатился на кровати и распластался поперек его груди.<br/>
— Эй, не начинай. Я хочу сказать, если этому все-таки придет когда-нибудь конец… и если мы умудримся не прибить друг друга… опять… я хочу сказать, мы думали, что… и потом, я не могу вернуться домой… и в этом случае, я полагаю, Франция… она ничего.<br/>
— Лучше, чем ничего.<br/>
— Верно. Раз так, почему бы и нет?<br/>
— Такой расклад тебе по душе?<br/>
— Без понятия.<br/>
— Знаешь, Франция — это не обязательно Париж. Мы можем жить за городом. — Я ухватился за так кстати вернувшееся воспоминание и попытался вспомнить подходящие места: — Там может не быть медных шахт, но, возможно, будут овцы.<br/>
Он рассмеялся:<br/>
— Нет, правда, мне совсем необязательно жить рядом с дурацкими медными шахтами. Или с овцами. Но пригород, возможно, не такая уж плохая идея.<br/>
— Даже если ты не можешь вернуться домой… Австралия же большая. Если ты хочешь, мы можем поискать себе место там.<br/>
— О, да, в глубине материка. Не думаю, что тебе там понравится.<br/>
— Ой, пожалуйста. Я пережил здесь пустыню — и с достоинством…<br/>
— Именно. Ты пережил пустыню здесь.<br/>
— Мне кажется, я вполне способен с таким же спокойствием и достоинством встретиться лицом к лицу и с твоими пустынями.<br/>
Он задумчиво посмотрел на меня.<br/>
— Ладно, неважно, предположим, мне просто хочется думать, что я способен, — шепнул я, заливаясь краской.<br/>
— Когда тебе нужно уходить?<br/>
— До рассвета. Чтобы меня не застукали наши ранние пташки. И до того, как я усну в твоей кровати.<br/>
— Да, так будет правильно, — вздохнул он, проводя большим пальцем по моей щеке. — Ну, что ж, если тебе снова захочется заглянуть — когда угодно…<br/>
— Ловлю тебя на слове.<br/>
— Не попадись, — он притянул меня к себе для поцелуя, и если бы я мог позволить себе остаться, я бы остался.<br/>
— Ни за что, cher, я ведь — бесспорно — хорош.<br/>
— Бесспорно, — усмехнулся он.<br/>
— Я имею в виду свою работу.<br/>
— Ты уверен? — он снова смотрел на меня, рука его медленно заскользила вдоль моей спины.<br/>
— Мне не хватит самообладания уйти, если ты продолжишь флиртовать, — предупредил я.<br/>
— Я тебя не держу, — он убрал руку. — И не переживу, если из-за меня что-то случится. Как бы мне ни хотелось тебя…<br/>
Я сощурился:<br/>
— Именно об этом я и говорю.<br/>
— Все-все, веду себя прилично.<br/>
— Ты пялишься на мою задницу.<br/>
— Ну, нельзя меня в этом винить.<br/>
Я надел штаны, и он изобразил глубочайшее разочарование. Я одевался, а он не сводил с меня взгляда, и я не мог себе соврать, будто это не льстило моему самолюбию. Я выскользнул из трейлера и поскорее вернулся на базу Синих, чтобы заглянуть в душ перед сном.<br/>
Он мой. Он помнил меня после всего, что произошло, а я помнил его. И теперь он мой. Полжизни прошло с тех пор, как я чувствовал слабость в коленях, задумываясь о ком-то. А теперь он мой, а я — его. И они пытались этому помешать, но у них не вышло. И даже если глупая война никогда не кончится, даже если мне никогда не доведется вернуться к нормальной жизни, в социум, даже если до скончания веков придется мириться с ежедневными пулями в голову — мир все равно прекрасен.<br/>
Я прошел мимо лазарета по пути к себе и заметил, что наш Медик, зачитавшись какой-то книгой, до сих пор не спит. Но он был в достаточной степени поглощен своим занятием, а я был в достаточной степени бесшумен, чтобы в тот вечер он меня не заметил.<br/>
Я уснул с улыбкой — в первый раз за долгое-долгое время.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to thank the author for allowing me to translate the text. Sorry it took so long to actually post it here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>